


Forgetful

by TuffDwightWest



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, I Tried, Reader is kind of forgetful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuffDwightWest/pseuds/TuffDwightWest
Summary: You don't have the best memory which seems to annoy a shrouded killer who tries his best to be noticed by you.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58
Collections: Dead by Baelight Secret Santa 2020





	Forgetful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkZebraStripes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebraStripes/gifts).



"Oh fuck think it's a stealth killer," David commented looking around wildly. You looked around with him but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary just yet.

"Michael?" You questioned.

"Feel like we would have heard him or at least seen him by now." He admitted. Standing up before looking around. Suddenly though he yelped before taking off running.

"Go!" He called.

"Is it the Pig?" You questioned but nonetheless left the generator. Knowing better than to run with him as you run a different way. Now walking, you enjoyed the Red Forest sometimes. Although you knew you needed to find another generator.

Arriving at a different one, a Nea was here. She nodded at you as you hopped onto the gen with her. Shocked to hear David go down. As he was hooked you considered rescuing him but Nea grabbed your hand shaking her head before returning to the generator. Point taken then. "Who's the killer?" She questioned.  
"Pig or Wraith maybe. It's not Michael but it's a stealth killer." You relayed. She nodded before looking around some. Going back to the generator you were almost finished however when suddenly Nea was grabbed off of it. By a cloaked figure in all black and a white screaming mask.

You had seen this killer before but you could not for the life of you remember his name. "Ah! it's.... you." You exclaimed, stumbling back. Still holding Nea he actually turned towards you.

"It's you?" He said his voice was scratchy and exaggerated. You swear he sounded offended though.

"Ugh just fucking hook me already." Nea cursed, still struggling in his arms. He ignored her though as he stared at you.

"What's my name?" He asked. You weren't exactly sure why you were still here but you shrugged.

"Scream?" You figured.

There was silence besides Neas struggling before he suddenly turned and walked off. Thankfully there was a hook nearby so he quickly threw Nea on it. You knew better to stay where you were though and turned to walk off.

He easily found you though and expecting a knife you were surprised when he didn't slice at you. "Scream.... really?" He questioned.

"I don't know. Devil man." You said shrugging and attempting to run. He just followed easily. Even when you dropped a pallet he stood nearby just watching you.

"Where did you get Devil man?" He asked. You felt a blush dusting your cheeks before you shrugged.

"I don't know." You mumbled. Relieved to hear not one but two generators go off.

As he moved towards you again you ran towards a window and managed to vault it before he could slice you. He didn’t seem bothered although you knew he was still regarding you. Most likely about to say something more although the ding of a generator got his attention. Shaking his head he decided to leave you as he raced off towards it. 

Figuring this was a good time to save Nea you ran over and pulled her off the hook. Immediately working to heal her as you heard her chuckle beneath you. “Think you pissed him off.” She teased, causing you a bit of worry. You didn’t purposely try to piss off the killers mostly just trying to fly under their radar. 

Now finished with the heal you both raced off back to the generator. Hearing the distant scream of what sounded like Jeff and ignoring it as you refocus on your current generator. If you hurry, you would be able to finish it before he could reach you again. 

Sure enough, Jeff was hooked and you had no doubts that the shrouded figure was back on its way. The minute you saw him though, you turned the last part and the generator roared to life. Grinning, Nea and you split off, with Ghostface deciding to go after Nea. 

Deciding to go find another generator. You hoped she would be able to hold off while the match continued. You couldn’t remember how many more generators needed to be done. So working seemed like the best option.  
The trial was lasting a long time. 

Longer than usual and you were exhausted, strangely the killer had only sliced at you a few times. Although had let you run off to lick your wounds as he focused on killing everyone else. Currently, there was one generator left and only you and Jeff left. Thankfully the generators were spread out and you were halfway through yours, wherever Jeff was you hoped he was safe as you continued to work. The generator roared to life just as Jeff's scream and resonating boom echoed across the trial. Somehow he must have been grabbed cause that meant he was dead. 

Gasping you looked in the direction of the closest door. Running towards it as you pulled down the handle quickly, hoping beyond hope you would be able to get out before he arrived. A flash of a camera got your attention though as you were suddenly pulled off the door. Expecting to meet the hook, you didn’t even struggle, it was futile at this point. 

To your surprise, you were dropped onto the ground. Before a weight was settled on your back as he seemed to straddle you. Distant memories of this being somewhat familiar echoed but you couldn’t recall completely. A camera screen was suddenly jarred in your face though. You’re own bleeding and dead face staring back at you. 

“You don’t remember this?” He questioned. You feel like you should but besides the familiarity of yourself, you really couldn’t recall. 

“Um, I get killed a lot.” You admitted, figuring he wanted a response. Your words seemed to frustrate him though as he huffed.  
“I get killed a lot.” He muttered, getting off of you and crossing his arm. You felt yourself get picked up as he started to carry you towards a hook. Feeling it pierce your shoulder you screamed at the pain. “Next time remember me.” You heard him mumble. 

===========================================

After that, it seemed like every time you had a trial with Ghostface, he only focused on you. Not killing you right away but messing with you. In the end, always killing you personally. Although it was terrible for you, you were kind of relieved for your friends. Especially those that you know usually died a lot. You were getting better at looping and dodging so he rarely even got to see the other survivors before the trial ended.  
It was in another such trial as once again he had you pinned beneath him. This time you were on your back as he straddled you. Knife resting against your neck as the tip pricked the soft flesh. “You scared?” He asked slowly. 

Your eyes widen at that but then you hear the final generator go off. Dwight was in this match, and he had died five times in a row lately. That meant that he was going to escape this time. This thought seemed to fill you with calm as you looked back up at the white mask. “No.” You admitted softly.  
“I’m going to cut you up. Make my mark.” He continued. 

“Rather me than them.” You responded. The endgame collapse started as you smiled, “Thanks for making the trials easy Ghostie.” You said, not even sure why but you felt like taunting him. It was his fault he decided to become obsessed with you and now it was costing him games. A fact he for sure realized at this point.  
“You really aren’t afraid of me killing you?” He questioned. His voice sounded different this time. In fact almost normal, a midwestern accent and his voice smooth, different then how he usually talked. This caused you a bit of surprise, as you tilted your head. 

Before you could say more though, the blade was dragged across your neck and your vision blacked out. 

=========================================

Respawning back at the campfire, you were surprised by how quickly he killed you this time. Usually, he liked to take his time, stabbing into your, writing stuff into your skin. It was always gone by the time you respawned but he seemed to enjoy doing it. Shaking your head, you decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth as you walked over to visit with the other survivors. 

Unknown to you, a shrouded figure watched you from the shadows. His gaze never wavering from you as he clutched a discarded piece of your shirt. Something he had ripped off and used as a gag a few trials ago. He often did this, not like the survivors knew but never did he have such a focus on one. He didn’t understand how you could just wave it off. Pretend it didn’t matter and come back here and laugh and joke with the other survivors. 

His goal had been to make you fear him but it had failed. He was still unsatisfied though, unable to keep you out of mind even in trials where you weren’t there. Even the Entity was starting to get fed up with him, which was saying something as he was usually her favourite. Watching from the shadows, he watched as you laughed at some mundane joke, a small smile falling across his features, as he lifted the camera up and took a picture. 

===============================================

Things had been different, it seemed like Ghostface was now doing a 180, before where he purposely targeted you. Now he completely ignored you, even letting you pull your friends off of hooks. Not even bothering to stop you as instead he walked away. It was strange especially at the end of the trial, he had you cornered and you knew you couldn’t make it to the hatch in time. 

You accepted your fate but instead of killing you, he slipped something in your hand before walking away. Leaving a clear shot at the hatch, you hesitated however as opening your hand you revealed an old picture of some blooming flowers, a butterfly rested on one of the petals. Smiling softly, you shook your head before walking to the hatch. Tucking away the picture for safekeeping as you stepped inside. 

These types of trials seemed to continue as Ghostface still refused to kill or even hurt you. Not only this however he kept leaving other gifts, sometimes pictures which included a cute Saint Bernard and a picture of a sunset, but also medkits and flashlights. At first, you felt bad about it but after a while, you grew to enjoy it and even look forward to seeing Ghostface again. 

Again it was the end of the trial and you didn’t even bother to look for the hatch as instead, you looked for him. Another thing that had changed was he didn’t speak to you at all. Being completely silent while he left the gifts. Today though you wanted this to change. 

Seemed like today was another picture but before he could slink away you grabbed his arm. He had the strength to pull away but he paused as you took a deep breath before speaking. “Thank you.” You started looking down at what the picture was this time. It was a picture of a little white and black kitten, seemed to be in some kind of back alley, and it had a can of food that it was munching down on. 

“I like animals.” He suddenly spoke. You looked up at him, not for the first time wondering what he looked like under the mask. 

“I know it's surprising. Every Time you read about serial killers they kill their dogs or some shit.” He mused. Pulling his hand free before looking at the picture. “Found that kitten on accident when I was… working.” He said the last part slowly but you had a feeling you knew what, ‘working’ meant to him.  
“You bought it some food?” You asked in amusement. 

“A bed as well. Mokey and I lived in that alley for a few weeks. Was sad when I had to move on.” He admitted. 

That was oddly sweet and putting the picture with the rest you gave him a warm smile. “I’ll cherish Mokey always.” You said. Pleased when you heard a low chuckle escape him. The sound causes butterflies to flutter in your stomach. And that realization caused your heart to sink. “Anyway um, see you around.” You had mumbled. Turning and quickly racing off towards the hatch. 

=============================

It was official you were completely in love with the shrouded killer and you were pretty sure he knew. You should have felt repulsed when he first put his hand on your hips but you had just leaned into him. It seemed the more and more trials you went on the bolder he got. 

And again, you should be pushing him away but… you don’t. The trial was almost over and it was just you and him. Walking through the circus part of the map, “I’ve never been to a circus.” He admitted suddenly. Staring at one of the tents as you looked over at him. 

“Eh, you aren’t missing too much.” You respond. Circuses now just reminded you of clowns and you would prefer not to think about him at this moment. Although it was rare for Ghostface to admit anything to you, and his voice wasn’t the gravely fake one he usually used in trials. So you assumed it was his real voice. “Why did you never go?” You questioned. Curious if he would answer this. 

“No point.” He admitted after a moment of silence. Staring at the two cut-outs where you could put your head through. Suddenly turning towards you and gesturing you forward. Figuring you knew what he was going to ask you laughed as you walked behind the cutout. 

It was a bit surreal watching the man who had tortured you and killed you on multiple occasions. Step back and take a snapshot of yourself, in such a normal pose. Like any couple would have gone to the fair. The absurdity gave you a moment's pause that was quickly broken by him returning next to you. Showing the picture to you, you wished at that moment you could see his face. 

Figuring there wasn’t much left to lose you decided to ask, “What do you look like?” You questioned. 

The killer remained focused on the camera after you asked that. So silent and still that you wondered if he even heard the question at all. Perhaps asking that had sealed your fate. Would he kill you now? Were you being too bold? 

These thoughts should have scared you but with how many times you had been killed, all it did was sadden you. “I just… kind of want to know if there really is a human under there.” You admitted. 

“Think I’m just a devil man?” He questioned, voice deep and scratchy, his exaggerated voice. You just sighed when you heard it, now taking it as it was, a deflection. 

“I think you're a man afraid of commitment and others. When have you ever shown anyone yourself? The one that is truly you?” You demanded. He seemed taken aback that you were actually fighting this and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly the man shrugged. 

“I’m not ready for that.” He admitted. 

“Of course you aren’t Ghostface.” You mumbled. Not sure why this upset you so much. Maybe it was because you were finally realizing how crazy this all was. You were on a mock date with a psychopath who had killed you and your friends countless times. Sure now he was pretending to be nice, but perhaps you were just falling for some Stockholm syndrome bullshit. “I’m going to the hatch now.” You mumbled turning away from him. 

“Okay.” 

You didn’t expect that as a response, perhaps a knife to a back or some teasing comment but not that. Still, you committed to what you said and soon found the hatch in sight. Before you jumped in though you turned to look for him. Not surprised to see him poking his head out from behind the tree. Watching you. 

“Bye, Ghostface.” You said taking a leap into the hatch. Just before you disappeared though you heard him say something. 

“It’s Danny.” 

==================================

After that things had changed again, less in part due to you, but more so to the Entity. Weird pussing flowers grew out of the ground, and survivors came back glowing and weary. Even killers came back scarred and different, even more, mindless than they had seemed before. Their eyes swimming with pain.

You never saw the one you really cared about though. Even when asking the other survivors. No one had run into Ghostface. Looking through the many pictures he had left you. You felt a twinge of fear as you thought about him. Did something happen?

Perhaps the Entity was angry that Danny told you his real name. Was she punishing him? These worries clouded your mind through each trial you went through, hoping to catch a glimpse of the cloak, only to see a chainsaw-wielding maniac or to feel the sharp pain of a trap. 

You had just gone through a run with the nurse however when you heard him mentioned again. Although a part of you wished you didn’t, “Yeah his mask was melted into his face and his stomach was ripped open.” David had relayed. You listened from the shadows as they talked about Ghostface, Danny, oblivious to the way your eyes widened in horror. 

Turning you ran away, doing what no survivor in their right mind would do and running away from the fire. Into the fog. Danny on your mind as you run. You knew even if you did manage to see him again, he would most likely kill you but you were determined. Stepping out into the clearing, you saw the demogorgon for a second before you found yourself once again waking up at the fire. 

Cursing you just got back to your feet again, lingering pain and the horror of being dead escaping your mind as you ignored the other survivors and ran back into the fog. This time you ended up at Yamaokas estate, and although you tried to avoid the behemoth of a man. Oni still crushed you and you found yourself waking at the fire once again. Even more tired than before you stumbled to your feet, ignored Dwight's worried look, and raced off once again. Admittedly a bit slower. 

You didn’t even realize you were crying as you walked, a whispered plea escaping, “Please, please let me see him.” You begged. A crow flew away next to you but otherwise, nothing happened. 

You walked till you had no strength and eventually just sat down on a rock. Hands wrapped around your knees as you stared down at the ground. You shouldn’t care, but here you were, completely exhausted miles into the fog looking for a man who probably didn’t give a shit about you.

“Long way from the fire.” 

You jerked up so fast that you almost gave yourself whiplash, but sure enough in front of you, you knew was him. “Danny.” You gasped, not really thinking as you immediately wrapped your arms around him. A groan escaped him which made you realize he must be in pain. Pulling back you did notice an open wound on his stomach. That must have been much worse before but seemed to be healing, the spot glowing the same colour of the flowers but also mixed in with red.  
Looking up at the mask you saw a similar effect although healed better, the mask still melded around the eyes and gold liquid seeping out from the bottom. “What happened to you?” You asked. A low chuckle escaped him as he waved off the question. 

“Doesn’t matter.” He said, voice strained and in pain as he reached into his cloak. Pulling out a picture, he handed it over to you. Looking down you recognized the Clown map and yourself. The picture is the one he took before he went completely missing. You were still staring at it as you felt him rest his head against you. Such an intimate thing that you weren’t planning on ruining as you leaned into him. “Danny.” You asked softly. 

“Hm..” He groaned back. 

“I love you.” You admitted. 

“That’s not a good idea.” He responded after a moment. You turned to retort to him when a pair of lips suddenly met yours. Face blushing red, whatever response you had was lost in the moment as hesitantly you found yourself kissing back. 

“I think I love you too.” He admitted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Also a day late, whoops


End file.
